


Last first kiss

by 353dcys



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Death, F/M, First Kiss, Last Kiss, Light Angst, Mike and El, Mileven, Sad Ending, mileven one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/353dcys/pseuds/353dcys
Summary: "i want you to be my last kiss too, eleven." the words pushed past mikes plump lips quietly, as he pressed a kiss on the soft pale skin of her hand.an affection smile plastered across her face, "you're wish will forever be my command."
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> "baby let me be your last first kiss"
> 
> inspired by one directions ‘last first kiss’ <3

_i wanna be first, yeah_

mike was el' first kiss.

el was mike's first kiss. nothing in the world could ever change that.

they both knew that. that they were each other's first kisses, first loves.

_it's a cold night in hawkins. is after hours at hawkins middle school, yet el and mike sat on a table in a dark classroom. lucas and dustin off in the kitchen, waiting for their next instructions._ _el intently listened to mike ramble and ramble, only understanding half of the words he was passionately, but nervously_ _saying._

_"someone that you um, like."_

_her eyebrow kinked in confusion, "a friend?"_

_"not a friend uh, um, i-, u-uh" he stuttered and stammered, unsure on what words to use to express how he was feeling to the clueless girl who didn't even know what they were._

"s-someone that y-you,"

_fuck it._

_with all the courage in his tiny, frail frame, mike kissed her, pressing his lips against her for a short second before pulling away._

_he dad has his first kiss. with el._

_too bad she disappeared into thin air moments after._

"remember our first kiss?" mike spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence. his hands were tied around her small waist, head of curls pressed against her fluffed pink pillow. holding her.

el lifted her head of his chest, "yeah." she nodded, eyes unimpressed.

el remembered their first kiss, and to be honest, it made her cringe. how clueless she was and how she watched him in shock. because as time went on and she watched those shows on hopper's television, she realized that it was an expression of affection.

" _alright! that's enough tv for today!"_

_it was just about to get to the good part._

_listening to hoppers instruction, el groaned and switched off the tv, running into her room and fighting the urge to slam the door._

_el pressed her back against her soft mint sheets, letting her mind roam around. to the rain kiss the characters shared and, to mike._

_mike._

_she missed him._

_el remembered how he kissed her that day he was trying to express his feelings. she wondered if_

_she sat up straight with a look of determination across her features._

_next time she saw him, (in real life not just the void) she was going to actually kiss him. she knew of it._

and she did.

at the snowball he promised to take her to. eyelids glistening with pretty makeup and dress proper. so pretty he couldn't take his eyes off her. they're eyes held close contact, filled with love as they had danced in the school gym. her heart rate increased and the music seemed to be getting quieter, as his eyes flickered to her glossy lips and he slowly leaned into the kiss she had returned. pulling away with giddy smiles and faces close.

she was so happy then. she was so happy now.

"i want you to be my last kiss too, eleven." the words pushed past mikes plump lips quietly, as he pressed a kiss on the soft pale skin of her hand.

an affection smile plastered across her face, "you're wish will forever be my command."

_i wanna be last_

"e-el?"

the second el's cough hits his ears, his body snaps back out of his daze. he gets up off the floor and runs to where his girlfriend laid across the wooden floor. blooding leaking out practically everywhere.

"no! no, no! fuck, fuck, _please_ , please hold on!" mike practically begged, his voice desperate. while kneeling above her tired, weak frame, his hand locked around her waist, other one going to brush the hair out of her bloody, sweaty face.

_"mike,_ " el muttered so weakly, she was weak.

his scratched up hand goes to interlock with hers, in attempts to comfort her like he always did. she can barely squeeze back. "hey, hey, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be fine! help is coming..."

el chuckled sadly, it came out more like a harsh sob. she can see the way his eyes flicker up and down her frame, widening in worry when they see all the blood, mostly dried but also fresh, spattered all around her. soaking her shirt, and transferring onto his. with the little strength in her, her small hard goes to cup his cheek. his eyes turn glossy due to the contact, filling up with love, but they're filled with sorrow.she's soaking in every last bit of him, every single feature, one last time. every glimmer, every dip and curve, every dark brown freckle every perfect flaw. like a flower introduced to sunshine.

she smiled, she was like the flower, and he introduced her to all things beautiful.

"you were my first everything, mike."

"and we'll have more, we'll have more firsts." he shook his head, a broken smile appearing. because he refused to let go. he wasn't ready, he would never be.

"no, _mike_ ," she practically whimpered, like a wounded animal. he assumes it because of his tight grip, so he loosened his grip on her blood soaked fabric clad waist, moving her closer to the cold floor, but leaning down to even the distance.el moved the thumb across his cheek, realizing she left blood where her skin was pressed. "oh, i got some- sorry.."

"don't apologize." he spoke, not ripping their eye contact for even a split second.

she continued, "you introduced me to so many, many things. my friends, my family, the world. everything. you're my everything." it almost hurt to speak, but she had to say it.

"you're my everything too. you always will be."

she smiled, "you're gonna have to move on someday, you know."

move on?

"w-what? el no, it's gonna be fine okay.. you're gonna be fine.. i promise! i p-promise." a small, cold tear drips down on his cheek when he says those words. a she wipes them away with a sad smile.

did he believe them?

_mikes small hands tightly gripped el's, as he weakly laid out on the table, nose dripping blood._

_"a-and, i'll take you to the snowball.."_

_"promise?"_

_"promise."_

she shook her head, "don't make promises you can't keep, michael."

"n-no! fuck.." he feels like he's choking on air, a heart wrenching sob erupts from the bottom of his throat and the whole 'boys don't cry' bullshit is flown out the window.he opens his eyes when her hand leaves his cheek. he can see she's looking even weaker. and he feels completely, and utterly, useless.like the time is ticking by and he can't do anything."el. el! no, please, keep on fighting for me, no-" he shakes her a little bit to get her some energy.

"i need you to be okay."

"i'm okay, mike. i'm okay."

the seconds tick by slow, feeling like hours.

both their eyes reddened with sorrow. and she can't do nothing but smile at him, and bring him closer.

her gaze falls to his cherry turned lips,

_"i want you to be my last kiss too, eleven." the words pushed past mikes plump lips quietly, as he pressed a kiss on the soft pale skin of her hand._

_an affection smile plastered across her face, "you're wish will forever be my command."_

"kiss me. kiss me for the last time."

her request leaves him a shock. "what? el, no, it's not-"

"mike."

"please." he choked out the words, begging her. begging her not to admit the inevitable defeat.

but he can't reject the broken look in her eyes, and so he listened.

he finger goes to tuck the loose golden brown strand away from her face. mike admired her, the lighting had tinted her face a yellow, green hue. highlighting everything, especially her darkened lips. "you know, even with all this blood, you still look beautiful" he grinned, tears falling as he laughed. "shut up." she closed the distance between them, colliding their soft lips at last. he puts in a gentle force to make her lean back down, almost like he was trying to save energy. but she didn't want to, she wanted to pour any last bit of life, into the kiss.

her hand is locked in his midnight curls, other one cupping his jaw to bring him impossibly closer.

one last kiss.

their lips move in a perfect sync, soft and gentle but also desperate in that same moment. with the subtle caress of their skin brushing together; mike's grip on her waist tightened when he felt her cold, wet tear onto his cheek. it made his heart burn.

at last, the young couple breaks their kiss and pulls away.

"you’re my last kiss, happy?" she teased with the energy left in her. mike tried to cover up the way her words hurt when he gives her a broken smile and even with tired features, she weakly tries to return it. he used his thumb to brush away her tear, he can he she’s fighting to keep her eyes open for him.

_god no, please no. this can’t be real._

_this isn’t how it’s supposed to end._

but he had to stay strong for her. 

"i’ll love you forever, el."

"i’ll l-love you forever, mike."

he stays by her stand for as long as possible. holding her and whispering even when she can't hear him anymore. he stays until help comes and he's pulled away. his heart completely hollowed out. giving her hand one last squeeze till she's pulled away.

_your last, first kiss._


End file.
